Adventures of the Cullens
by emmett'sgirl613
Summary: sorry guys i renamed the story. well anyway.. here is the life of the Cullens! caution: contains pranks, bras, and worst of all EMMETT'S MIND!
1. what curves?

_**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic. Hope u enjoy. Oh and special thanks to my friends Karina and Caitlyn for inspiring me. **_

**I own nothing… wish I did**

Dazzler01- Edward

KlutzieMe02- Bella

SexyNShowing- Emmett

RosieBabe3- Rosalie

I'm NOTemo! - Jasper

Littleshopper13- Alice

Wolfie7- Jacob

Dr.C- Carlisle

MamaMakeItBetter- Esme

**KlutzieMe02 signed on**

**Dazzler01 signed on**

KlutzieMe02- hi eddie!

Dazzler01- hello love. And stop calling me eddie!!

KlutzieMe02- y? its soo cute!

Dazzler01- my name is Edward, NOT eddie! And its not cute.

KlutzieMe02- okay

Dazzler01- uh oh

KlutzieMe02- ??

Dazzler01- Emmett got Rose pissed

KlutzieMe02- what did he do?

Dazzler01- u know Rose's favorite dress?

KlutzieMe02- yeah, the blue one with the silver belt that looks fabulous on her, that costs more than my house?

Dazzler01- yeah that one. Well Emmett thought it would be fun to try it on, along with her silver heels.

KlutzieMe02- but Emmett cant fit into her clothes, they would rip and break……OOHH!

Dazzler01- yeah

KlutzieMe02- what's his punishment?

Dazzler01- idk yet. Rose is making it good.

KlutzieMe02- hows he taking it?

Dazzler01- u'll find out in a second.

KlutzieMe02- ok?

**SexyNShowing signed on**

SexyNShowing- HELP! ANYONE! HELP!

Dazzler01- hahahahaha

KlutzieMe02- what?

SexyNShowing- its not funny!!

Dazzler01- yes it is! Hahaha

KlutzieMe02- what?!!?

Dazzler01- Rose picked a good punishment!

KlutzieMe02- what did she pick?

Dazzler01- Rose is taking away sex for a month for this incident

KlutzieMe02- y is it funny?

Dazzler01- Bella, him and Rose are_** ANIMALS **_in bed! Believe me we've all seen a little.

SexyNShowing- we are not!!

Dazzler01- are too!

KlutzieMe02- ROTFLOLFE!

SexyNShowing- u guys are soo sympathetic.

**Littleshopper13 signed on**

Littleshopper13- oh god Emmett u really did it this time!

SexyNShowing- its not my fault! I just wanted to see how the dress showed off my curves.

KlutzieMe02- what curves?!

Littleshopper13- haha lol good one!

KlutzieMe02- thx :)

Littleshopper13- Bella, do u wanna go shopping with me and Rose tomorrow?

KlutzieMe02- uh… well… Alice… i… uh… umm

Littleshopper13- TOO BAD! UR GOING!

**Littleshopper13 signed off**

KlutzieMe02- UGH! Shopping for the 7th time this week!

Dazzler01- but its only Monday

KlutzieMe02- ik! I mean really! How much stuff do I need?!

SexyNShowing- have fun

KlutzieMe02- shut up Emmett!

SexyNShowing- that's what u get for messing with the Emmett

KlutzieMe02- whatever I don't have to take this! im leaving bye.

**KlutzieMe02 signed off**

SexyNShowing- shes a keeper (sarcasm intended)

Dazzler01- grrr… don't make me come over there!

SexyNShowing- I'm gonna see if Bella has anything special planned for tonight. I'm getting tired of Rose. ;)

Rose- I HEARD THAT EMMETT! NOW IT'S A MONTH AND A HALF!

Dazzler01- u just crossed the line

SexyNShowing- uh oh

**Dazzler01 and SexyNShowing signed off**

_**I hoped u like it :)**__** review please! This chapter was 3 pages long. gonna try to get more on the second chapter. I haven't even wrote it yet! **_

_**emmett'sgirl613 **_


	2. Shopping!

_**Here is the second chapter… hope u guys and girls like it. It took a lot of thinking but I finally came up with and idea…sooo here it is. And special thanks to Elvira and Caitlyn! oh and i helped write the newest chapter of Game night: Cullen style. R&R**_

(Bella, Alice and Rosalie all have AIM on their cell phones)

**BPOV**

We drove up to the mall in silence. Alice had a wide grin on her face. It was creeping me out. I used to love going to the mall in Phoenix but since I moved to Forks I was afraid of it. Mostly because of Alice and Rosalie – they took the expression "shop till u drop" to an extreme.

We stepped out of the Porsche and started walking towards the entrance. Right when I got to the door, I stopped. Rose and Alice turned to look at me. "Is shopping dangerous?" I asked. They answered my question with huge smirks.

We walked in…. It was early in the morning- 6:30a.m. to be exact, the mall just opened. It was deserted. Alice pulled me straight into Aeropostale. I only had $100 and Alice threw a bunch of clothes at me saying "You really need those." or, "You would look so good in that." I tried them all on and I'll admit; I looked hot. I went up to the register and the total of my clothes- plus tax- was $99.00. Wow one store and I only have a dollar left.

We left Aeropostale and got in the elevator. Once out of the elevator, we nearly ran to Hollister. I walked in with them and once again, Alice threw a pile of clothes at me. I told her I didn't have any money left and she laughed. "Bella, we'll pay for you, it's our treat." I said a quick thank you. I started looking at the clothes, mediums. That's weird I usually took large. Alice must of seen my confused face because she said "Don't worry, they'll fit." They paid for my clothes and then we went into American Eagle.

Alice scavenged through the racks and found me more clothes. She paid and we went out. Then we made our way to Abercrombie and Fitch. There were other people there and everyone was looking and fighting over clothes. Then Rosalie saw these really cute shoes and started running – at human speed- to get them. Right before she got to them, a little kid took them. Rosalie got mad. She walked over to the little kid and asked for them nicely. The kid said no and stuck out her tongue. Rose took them away from her and bought them. I couldn't stand the smell of perfume mixed with cologne and fainted.

**APOV**

Bella fainted from the smell, I guess. I picked her up and carried her over to a bench. I took out my cell phone and went on AIM. Edward was on....

**Dazzler01 signed on**

**Littleshopper13 signed on**

Dazzler01- hey Alice hows your shopping trip going?

Littleshopper13- good I guess.

Dazzler01- what do u mean u guess?

Littleshopper13- well we were having fun...until it happened

Dazzler01- what happened? Alice stop blocking your thoughts from me!

Littleshopper13- i'm sorry Edward...its just...umm dont kill me but....Bella.....fainted.

Dazzler01- ….... I WILL BE RIGHT THERE!!

**Dazzler01 signed off**

**Littleshopper13 signed off**

**EPOV**

_I'm gonna kill Alice._ I thought to myself. Letting Bella go with her was a bad idea. I was almost there. I was driving way over the speed limit. I got there a few minutes later. I ran through the front entrance. I could smell Bella, Alice and Rosalie upstairs. I ran for the escalator. I saw her unconscious and my still heart nearly sputtered. I got to her, picked her up, growled at Alice and Rose for letting this happen, and was out the door in mere seconds. I brought her to my Volvo and laid her down in the backseat. I drove her to my house. Hopefully Carlisle will be there.

When I rushed Bella inside the house, I heard Esme gasp. In her head, she said _Carlisle's not here._ I nodded and brought her up to my room. I laid her down on my bed- well her bed that I got for her. Alice and Rose were back and their thoughts were in the same place. _We are so sorry. We didn't know the perfume was going to affect her._

_OMG! _Alice thought. _KISS HER! I SAW IT ON AN EPISODE OF SNOW WHITE! IT WILL WORK! _It sounded ridiculous but I was desperate. I leaned down and kissed her. Bella started moving! I gently shook her. "Wake up sleepy head." I said. Her eyes fluttered open. "How did I get back here?" she wondered. "You fainted in the mall and I went and got you" I said.

"Alice wants you to try on the clothes you got. She's in her room." I told her. Bella got off the bed and went into Alice's room.

**BPOV**

I walked into Alice's room. She had about 50 bags of clothes on her bed. I stared in shock. We did not have that many bags when I fainted. "What's all this?" I asked Alice. "Well I felt guilty about what happened and I got you some presents." she said.

Alice tossed me a bag of clothes, there were 3 outfits in each one. I went into the bathroom and started changing. I stripped down into my bra and underwear...

**JPOV**

I was having one of those moody days. I didn't really know why. I just didn't want to be around people. The only person I wanted to see was Alice. I sulked up to our room. Alice was probably in her closet so I decided to take a shower. I opened the door....

My eyes widened, I opened the door on Bella- in a cheetah print bra and underwear set!! "AHHHHHHHHH MY EYES!!!!!" I heard Emmett running down the hall. He ran right into my room and stated saying "Jasper I have another question!! How come humans veins are blue but their blood is- WOAHH BELLA IS THAT CHEETAH PRINT?!" Emmett boomed. **AN:(Emmett has been asking jasper these sort of questions all day) **Bella blushed 7 shades of red- a new high for her.

I backed away slowly and went to get my camera. I tossed it to Emmett. He started taking millions of pictures of Bella in that little number...

**BPOV**

I think I'm gonna die! Its bad enough that the emotional Jasper had to see me in this.. but EMMETT?!? I don't wanna know what he is planning to do with those pictures....

wait a minute! I could be getting dressed right now! I quickly got dressed in an outfit- black skinny jeans and a light blue tube top. I looked good. Emmett was still taking pictures so now that I was dressed, I started posing. Emmett howled and said "WORK IT!! SHOW ME WHATCHA GOT!" I was actually enjoying this......

**EMMETTSPOV**

I was thoroughly enjoying this... I'm going to humiliate Bella!!! muahaha! Let the Prank Wars begin!!!!

_**WELL GUYS, I HOPED U ENJOYED IT! IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR CHAPTERS IN GENERAL.. LET ME KNOW! R&R PLEASE!! GOING TO ADD CHAPTER 3 TOMORROW IF U GUYS ARE LUCKY!! **_

_**Emmett'sgirl613 OUT!**_


	3. Dear diary

_**Here it is. Please review! I only got 6 so far. So tell everyone u know to read and review it! Thanks. And thank u Orelina aka. ME! Hope u don't die of laughter. XD**_

**Emmett's POV**

dear diary,

I'm so evil. Phase one of my plan is complete. This is what I did last night....

I got my pictures developed at the store. The guy there was like drooling over them! So I gave him a copy and said "Use that carefully." The guy seemed happy. After that, I made a poster of the pictures and made a bunch of copies. I snuck into our school and put one of those copies in every locker. I'm devious I know. But I had too.

Phase two would have to unfold tomorrow in school.

Thanks for listening...your the only one who understands me.- Em.

_**I know that was a shortie but the next chapter will have Phase two. What will Bella do? I need ideas. Thanks.**_

_**ps. if u give me an awesome idea, u will be mentioned in the next chapter!!**_

_**Emmett'sgirl613 LOVES U!**_


	4. weirdnesss

_**U guys ready for phase 2? here it is! And a special shout-out to SarySoda for coming up with Bella's revenge!! enjoy.**_

**Emmett's POV**

We pulled up to the school. I was hiding my thoughts from Edward so he had no idea what was going on. I couldn't help myself from grinning. We walked through the double doors into the main hall. Everyone stared at us- well Bella. People started giggling and my family looked soo confused!

We all walked to our first period class...

**BPOV**

Today was....interesting. Everyone just either stared or giggled at me. Well any way it was weird.

AT LUNCH....

I walked up to the lunch line. Mike Newton was in front of me and he said the weirdest thing to me. "Nice job Bella." I didn't know if I should say thank you or not. Instead, I asked him "What are you talking about?" He showed me a poster- not just any poster- but a poster of me in my CHEETAH BRA AND UNDERWEAR!! I could hardly breathe... I took the poster from Mike.

"EMMETT CULLEN! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" and mumbled "if that was possible."

I bought my food and went back to the table. Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that I the school was vibrating. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice had no idea why I was mad or why Emmett was laughing. I showed them the poster- they were all wide eyed. Edward picked up the apple from my lunch tray and threw it at Emmett. It hit his head and splattered everywhere...

the last words I said to Emmett were "I'm getting u back."

**Emmett's POV**

Ok, Bella was probably not going to talk to me ever again. But it was worth it. The last thing Bella said to me was "I'm getting u back." OOOoooOOO scary!! lol.

**BPOV**

Once home, Edward and I started plotting our revenge. I told him my idea and he said it was perfect.

I texted Emmett...

Emmett-

if I were u, I'd watch my back. Big time!

-Bella and Edward

_**I thought I would leave u guys with a little cliff hanger... let your imagination run wild and imagine what would hurt Emmett the most, then double that... what I'm about to do with Emmett is the worst thing I've ever done to him... thank you SarySoda for your awesome idea. --- emmett'sgirl613**_


	5. Your Golden Deliciousness

_**Revenge!! Duh Duh Dunn!! What will Bella do? Thank you SarySoda for the idea! You guys rock! R&R!!**_

**BPOV**

Dear Diary,

My idea is pure evil! MUAHA! This will hurt Emmett soo much!! Well any way, I guess I should tell you what I did to poor Emmett.....

I had Edward sneak into Emmett and Rose's room. Emmett keeps his diary under his pillow. Edward grabbed it and ran! We have it safely hidden...in my underwear drawer...covered with Cheetah and Zebra print thongs! He would never touch those!! Well knowing Emmett, he might.

This is were I came in. I made a website called .com That's were I posted his diary for everyone to see. Then, Edward went into school and snuck a piece of paper with the website into every locker... Good thing everyone has internet on their cells...

XOXO- evilicious Bella.

**Emmett's POV**

I can't find my diary!! help!! okay. It is sparkly pink with purple unicorns on it. If u see/find it let me know ASAP! Well I'm going to buy a new diary..be back in a flash.

**Later

OK. I got a new diary. Its black and has sparkly pink writing and a kissy face on it. Well any way it says "I Brought Sexy Back!" Well you gotta admit, its true. I started writing in it.....

Dear diary,

I have no idea what Bella is planning. It must be pretty good being its been 2 days. Knowing her, she has Edward in on it too. She's not that smart.... I wonder where my diary is.. oh well.

p.s. I'm calling you Your Golden Deliciousness from now on.

Thanks for listening,

EM.

**EPOV**

Bella is so evil. I'm so lucky to have her all to myself. Emmett's never gonna under-estimate her ever again...

**BPOV**

I seriously can't wait until tomorrow! I'm soo excited!!! yay! I'm PUMPED! Bring it onnn!

_**Well I hope you enjoyed it! Another cliffhanger- well sorta. Oh and if you want to read awesome stories made by my friends, check out Game night: Cullen style. And Crazy Cullens by luv2right**_

_**if u guys still have any ideas, tell me. I might be able to work them in. Keep reviewing! You guys rock my world! Lol**_

_**EMMETT'SGIRL613 loves you!**_


	6. My diary isnt safe anymore

_**Sorry guys. My laptop isn't cooperating. Well any way, here is the next chapter…**_

**Emmett's POV**

That is sooo weird. When I went into my room this morning, my diary was there… well I'm still going to use Your Golden Deliciousness.

**BPOV**

My evil plan is about to begin…after I eat breakfast, we all will drive to school. Esme made me chocolate chip pancakes. They were yummy. Since I was in a hurry, I scarfed them down. We all went to school. People were filing in from outside.

We walked down the hall; everyone was pointing and laughing at Emmett. He just looked at me and Edward and we mouthed "Revenge." We all walked to our homeroom classes. Everyone was looking at Emmett's diary. Caitlyn, the new girl and I started reading it together….

Dear Diary,

Today was so much fun! Rose and I played a little game called "Lion and the Lioness." It was awesome. Me and Rose got costumes and everything! We both looked SEXY! After that game, we played hide and seek … I don't want to go into details there; let's just say it wasn't PG. Any way, we are gonna play a little game later called "Dress up- Rated R." Jasper and Alice play it all the time, and from what I hear through the walls, it sounded great!

Love ya, EM.

We stopped reading there, only because the teacher walked in. He started teaching and writing stuff on the board. No one was paying attention to him, they were all reading Emmett's diary under their desks.

**Emmett's POV**

Everyone was looking at me, sometimes giggling. I asked Elvira what was going on. She showed me. .com. "OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" (Wow that sounded gay) I walked out of the classroom. I went to the nurse's office and pretended I was sick. She bought it.

Bella was sooo lucky she was human or else this would involve guns! Muahaha but I can still use them against Edward! I left the school running at vampire speed. The only reason I left my precious jeep at the school was that Rose and Alice needed to borrow it. I wonder why. Whatever. I need to plan my revenge!! Muahaha.

My diary isn't a safe place anymore……

_**I know you guys hate me. I'm sorry. I have been summer reading. I have read 2 books! Well anyway…I might start a new fanfiction…MIGHT. I need ideas. Oh and I have an awesome story for you guys to read. It's called "she's back" by: Jazper1843Hale. Its awesome!! R&R once again I'm sorry.**_


End file.
